


Battle Plans

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [21]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, tactics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: LGSM turn into professional snowball warriors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

It was the coldest winter that London had faced in decades. The icy streets were covered in a thick blanket of snow. It looked like scenes from a modern fairytale according to Jeff. Traffic was briefly halted and then very slowly recommenced and if anyone wanted to travel the quickest way would be on foot or on the underground even though the steep escalators were slippery as fuck, according to Mark who had slipped and sliced his elbow open. Aside from the logistical nightmare that it proposed, most Londoners loved the snow, LGSM members were no different.   
They had built snowmen, made snow angels and then it had started. At first they were only small and inconsequential, but as time went on their snowball fights became more elaborate and serious. Teams were drawn up, a chart, which documented all wins and loses, was made, battle plans were drawn up, mistrust between each other grew to the point where breakfast at ‘Gay is the Word’ turned into a passive-aggressive debate over who really won in the last match.  
“Alright, let’s settle this once and for all,” bellowed Jonathan, it was difficult to take him seriously as he was draped in tinsel from when he had started decorating the tree.  
“Well,” prompted Steph.  
“One last battle, winner takes all. We’ll fight until there’s only one team left standing.”   
Gethin snorted, he wasn’t actually on a team because he usually had to work while the others went off gallivanting around London. He joined them when he had time and enjoyed playing the opportunist outsider - basically he flitted between teams and always picked the strongest side.  
“Yes, that’s a great idea,” crowed Steph from where she was sprawled on the sofa, her feet on Bromley’s lap.  
“If you’re so desperate to lose, I’m sure that can be arranged,” Mark smirked.   
Steph flipped him off, “Are you in, Jeff, Bromley?”  
“What’s in it for the winner? Because if I have to be pelted with snow just after getting my hair done then I want something for when we win” Jeff said.  
“Aside from eternal glory,” Mike said dryly, “But Jeff has a point, it will be even better if there are actual prizes.”  
All eyes turned to Jonathan who looked to Gethin for help.   
“Why are you looking at me?” Gethin shook his head.  
“I know, the winning team each gets to pick out a book from the shop and the other two teams have to chip in to buy them,” Jonathan said after a moment of silence.   
“I can live with that,” Gethin said, a wide grin on his face, “good idea, my love.” Jonathan’s answering smile was brilliant.  
“That’s good, but I think we should one up it,” Mark suggested slyly. Mike groaned, nothing good could come from this, he was certain.  
“The losers have to play servants to the winners for a day.”  
The room erupted in loud voices, some arguing for and some against this new idea.   
“Everybody stop talking for a second,” Mike called, “we should just vote and the majority rules.” It was four to two and so it was decided - the winners would get books, eternal glory and personal servants for a day.  
A date and a time were picked for battle and then the teams withdrew to hatch out their battle tactics.  
Jonathan and Steph’s tactic was quite simple: build a fortress and then Jonathan would form the snowballs while Steph would volley as she had better aim, they wanted to take out Mark and Mike first.  
Bromley and Jeff’s planning time was mainly hot make-out sessions on the sofa, paper and pens laying forgotten.   
“It doesn’t matter, Mark and Mike will lose because they’ll overcomplicate their tactics while Steph and Jonathan will have weak firing power because Jonathan can’t aim to save his life, they were only ever dangerous when Gethin joined them.” Jeff assured Bromley when he shoved Jeff off his lap on the eve before the fight to actually get started.   
“You’re right, let’s go to bed,” Bromley said and pulled Jeff behind him, both of them giggling and tugging at each other’s clothes.  
Mark on the other hand was in full planning mode. His entire apartment was dedicated to this snowball fight. He had a map of the park, photographs and hand-drawn diagrams of the layout. He had scouted out the area and picked places that would provide natural cover. He had thought about what to wear and even tried out different throwing techniques. He made Mike practise forming snowballs quickly and his aim. Mike knew he should be annoyed and sometimes he was, especially when Mark woke him in the middle of the night to discuss whether they should hire stand in dummies to distract the other teams while they attacked from behind, but it was so fucking endearing how Mark poured all of his energy into this fight.  
The day of the battle was clear and bright and the LGSM members found themselves in the park at exactly 3pm.   
Gethin held up a bright red flag, “May the best team win, on your marks, get set, SNOW!”  
It was vicious, snow flew everywhere, battle cries rang out through the air and Gethin stood on the sidelines as referee.

“Well, that was a success,” Gethin said, looking at his battle weary friends once they were back in the shop.  
“They ambushed us,” whined Jeff, his hair awry. Mark could hardly speak he was so enraged, he kept opening and closing his mouth.  
A bowling team who had also been in the park had decided it would be fun to intervene in the ongoing battle and war had broken out.  
“Yes. But you finally stopped your silly squabbling and worked together as a team,” Gethin replied, looking extremely satisfied.  
“Just wait until Saturday, we will crush them,” Mark said decisively, and no one dared to disagree with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
